


Toaster

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Other Stories [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bets, Electrical Appliances, M/M, Marcus is merely and observer for this one., Wrench's Attempts to Break Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Wrench has a toaster in his garage, he's had it for a while......will he manage to break it open today? Turns out there's an interesting story behind it.





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not dead. Just incase any of you were wondering.   
Life got busy again, and with it came some serious writers block.  
This is still my main fandom, I've just...slowed down immensely...sorry about that.  
I got inspiration for this after I played a little of WD_2 and noticed that Wrench had a toaster in garage.  
(I believe it appears in a cutscene at one point too.) Anyway, this is just over 1800 words long...so I thought it worth and upload.  
\---  
Written in iA Writer -- Contains Errors, Typos and Word Bugs (bzzz.)  
If you enjoy this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Toaster**

_(Alternative Title - Penetration? - You decide O O)_

"What's the deal with the toaster, man?" Marcus asks, looking at the shiny, albeit dented and scuffed appliance on the workbench. He'd seen it almost every day for the last few months, but never thought to ask about it.. "Why do you keep that thing around?"   
  
"Oh that?" Wrench's mask lights up with carets. "One of Sitara's little contraptions...she bet me, at the time, 50 bucks that I couldn't get into it."  
  
"At the time?" Marcus raises one brow, picking it up and admiring the damage from the many attempts the Anarchist had made to get it open. "What does that mean?"   
  
"Well, if I ever summon the patience and willpower to finally figure out a way to crack it open...she'll give 10 times that amount."  
  
Marcus whistles. "500 Big ones...damn. Why haven't you tried?"   
  
"I've been busy." Wrench shrugs. "That and I kinda don't want it to break...I wanna see how high she'll raise the prize."  
  
"500 sounds like her limit, Wrench." Marcus shakes his head, unable to contain his laughter. There was something adorable about the idea of Wrench attacking a toaster for hours on end. Is that what he did most nights?   
  
"I guess we'll see..." Wrench nods. "Ray's taken an interest in it...I wonder if he'll add some money to the whole thing."  
  
"I'll put 75 on it right now." Marcus laughs, reaching into his pocket and taking out his wallet. "I know it's not really a thing, considering my money is your money...that sort of shit, but..."  
  
"Really?" The Anarchist tilts his head, letter Os appearing on his mask. "I can just...take your money whenever I want?"   
  
"I probably shouldn't have said that like that...but yeah." Marcus shrugs the comments off. "I'll add this right now."  
  
He holds out the notes as proof, before placing them back into the wallet and pocketing it. "If you can get that thing open at any time."   
  
"575 Dollars." Wrench laughs. "I could buy every item on the menu at Arthurs, or 60 cases of Budweiser...or that Signed First Edition of Spiderman."  
  
"Yeah, you could get all sorts of stuff-" Marcus' expression drops. "-What did you just say? First edition of Spiderman?"   
  
"Signed by the late Stan Lee himself." Wrench let's out a content sigh. "I want that thing so bad."   
  
"I didn't think you as the Comic Book type."  
  
"I'm not." He replies. "It's for you, idiot. I know how much you like comics."  
  
"Well now I want you to get that thing open." Marcus nods, chuckling. "Have you tried a blow torch?"   
  
"There are...rules to how I get it open...no welding, no power tools, no torches...only my hands, which does include my hammers, thankfully."   
  
"What about acid?"  
  
"No chemicals either...that and I have enough burns from those anyway. Both You and Sitara would kill me if I got another injury over something this stupid."  
  
"You're not wrong there...that Bleach accident 2 months back was a nightmare." Marcus huffs a tired sigh. "You're lucky you didn't loose your eyes in that."   
  
"I wasn't expecting that volatile of a reaction, okay?" Wrench is quick to defend himself, taking out a medium sized hammer. "My notes said 700 ml of Sodium Hydroxide, well mixed..."  
  
"Did you write those notes when you were drunk?" Marcus looks at a strangely colored spot on the floor, that's where said Bleach accident had occurred. "Because even I knew that was way too much."   
  
"You're the one who put me up to it!" Wrench grabs the toaster, shoving it along so it's in front of them. His voice deepening slightly. "Hey Wrench, I bet you can't make an explosive out of Bleach and Window Cleaners."  
  
"Was that honestly your best impression of me?" The Hipster lights up. "You really think I sound like that?"   
  
"You have a tendency to be monotone from time to time."  
  
"Or maybe it's just you and that mask." He reaches forwards, knocking on the front of it like it's a door. "It's tainting your perception of the world."  
  
Wrench shakes his head, looking back down at the toaster with pin-dot eyes. "Right...let's see if I can have a crack at opening this thing."   
  
"You asked Chris, or Josh...or Ghouly? They might wanna add to the pot here." Marcus was being brilliantly suggestive as ever. "You could end up with 1000 bucks at the end of the day."  
  
"Like I haven't hacked that much before." Wrench fires him a pair of letter Os. "And I've tried. Chris doesn't like me enough to entertain the idea, Josh doesn't like giving his money to anyone -- and why should he? Boy has more brains than most of us -- and Ghouly doesn't touch things like this because 'he always looses.'"  
  
"That was the same impression as you did for me." Marcus tilts his head, giving him a look. "Aw, I thought you had a talent there."   
  
"My only talents are breaking things and making badly timed jokes." Wrench says, a pair of lines on his mask. He looks down at the toaster for a second, and the hammer in his hand. "Damn that really puts my existence in perspective, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't say those are your only talents." Marcus shrugs. "You can make people laugh...specifically me, and I mean like...loose your head laughing...that's not as easy as it seems."   
  
"Oh please." Wrench's mask fires side-eye emotes his way as he inspects the toaster for the best place to strike it. "My jokes are mediocre at best...that's the whole point."   
  
"Alright, you got me." Marcus gestures with his hands. "It's not what you say...more, when you say it, that makes me laugh so much."   
  
He huffs another laugh as he speaks again. "Like that time you got captured by the FBI and in one of the interviews they had with you, you told the cop that was holding you there to back off because...-"  
  
"-his breath smelt like bacon." Wrench finishes with a nod. "Yeah, that wasn't my best...but you lot back at HQ seemed to enjoy it."   
  
"I'd never seen Josh laugh out loud up until that point." The Hipster says. "That proved to me you're as funny as you think you are...just depends on the timing."  
  
"Timing huh!" Wrench shouts as he brings the hammer down on the toaster, causing the entire workbench to rattle, and Marcus to jump out of his skin.   
  
"Shit!" he shouts. "That's another one...sneaking up on people...even when you're right infront of them."   
  
"What does that mean?" Question marks shoot his way. "I'm anything but sneaky, I leave that to you."   
  
"You sometimes say, or do things that come completely out of left or right field." Marcus continues. "Like that first time we went to Swelter Skelter...and you started flirting with that girl in the DJ Booth."   
  
"I was flirting with a woman? Really?" Wrench tilts his head. Marcus nods. "Wow...I must have been in orbit on whatever I'd smoked that night."  
  
"I'm still certain someone spiked your drink." Marcus comments, scratching at the back of his neck. "You've never acted like that before...like ever."   
  
"You'd be amazed what I'm capable of once I get enough booze and narcotics into my system." Wrench strikes the toaster again, this time Marcus doesn't flinch nearly as much at the sudden noise. Naturally this does nothing, just adds another dent to it's casing "Damn it..."  
  
"I remember you breaking better toasters than this." Marcus sits forwards, looking at his reflection on it. Warped and distorted by the damage. "You went through like 30 of them when we were investigating the Haum people."   
  
"Yeah, those were Haum Electronics Toasters...this one is a General Electric." Wrench nods. "Much sturdier and from the 90s..."  
  
"So it's just as stubborn as you then." Marcus snorts. "Okay."   
  
"Yeah." Wrench huffs a laugh. "All it needs is a burn somewhere, some tattoos, and you'll have a perfect representation of myself after 26 years of...whatever this life is."  
  
"You're always so quick to put yourself down." Marcus shakes his head, taking out his phone. "I never understood that."  
  
"We've had this conversation already, M." Wrench says, placing the hammer down and looking at the toaster, his emotes were reflecting off of the casing and causing some glare in his masks camera feed. "Nothing you say or do will ever change my already abominably low opinion of myself or the world I find myself in."   
  
"You may think you're invincible...Wrench." Marcus says, looking at him. "And that the false shield you've put over Mr Hawick is impenetrable...but I'll get through it eventually...that I promise."  
  
"I'm penetrable." Wrench replies, letter Os appearing for a flash. He then leans forwards on the workbench, they turn to love hearts. "I'm...very penetrable...you already know that from experience."  
  
"Oh don't be cute because you don't have a response to my previous statement." Marcus replies, faking incredulity. "It won't work."   
  
"You can penetrate me with...all sorts of things." Wrench continues, the letter Os reappearing as he lists them. "Your way with words...Your unbeatable charm and charisma...Your undying love and adoration..."   
  
His head lowers slightly. "Your scorching body and physique...Your massive-"   
  
"-I keep telling you, it's not massive." Marcus laughs, face turning slightly red. "I'm perfectly average for someone of my...colour."   
  
"Yeah, you tell yourself that but..." Wrench snickers, carets appearing on his mask. "...when you put it inside me...-"   
  
"-Dylan." Marcus says, giving him a look. "Stop."   
  
"It's immense." The Anarchist finishes. "And it penetrates me deeper than-"   
  
"-That's enough." Marcus laughs, bringing his hand up to the front of his mask and pushing him back. "You're terrible."   
  
Wrench picks up the hammer, pointing at it's end. "This is you."   
  
He points at the toaster. "That toaster is me."   
  
With a sudden motion be brings it down and strikes the casing, thats when something amazing happens.  
  
To both of their surprise, the metal casing appears to separate slightly, a small parting along the welded section. Wrench drops his hammer to the side immediately and starts pulling at it. "Oh that's done it...Come on, Open up!"  
  
After some straining it starts to slowly come apart.  
  
"You've almost got it!" Marcus says, standing up from his stool. In retrospect it seemed rather ridiculous getting excited over breaking a toaster, but there was money riding on this, and they were both grown men...so right now this meant nothing more to them. "That's it!"   
  
Wrench manages to pull both halves of the battered appliance apart, the components that were rattling around inside, clattering out across the workbench. "And that my friends...is how it's done."  
  
He throws them down onto the workbench, dusting his hands together. "Waiter! Cheque Please!"  
  
Marcus looks at the workbench, then at him. "The Power of Penetration, huh?"   
  
A rare hearty laugh is what he gets in response. Wrench shrugs after a moment. "I guess you could call it that."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that some dirty thoughts "pentrated" by flow towards the end of that one...Whoops (O.O)  
\---  
SOME HEAD-CANON NOTES  
\- Wrench likes to have random electrical appliances around his garage that he can hit with hammers and break whenever he's annoyed.   
\- "Sledgehammer Stress Relief" -- SOMEONE MAKE THAT A THING! PLEASE!  
\- Marcus has allot of money...I think we already know that, considering the guy literaly wonders the streets of San Francisco taking it from everyone who passes.  
I like to think at this point he's got a hack that runs on auto, probably one of Wrench's creations, part of the Dedsec HackNET App.  
\- Marcus has a big [REDACTED].  
\---  
See you all in the next one (^.^)


End file.
